A Very Jisbon Christmas
by Tiva-Jisbonxxx
Summary: Jane and Lisbon meet up for Christmas. Pure Jisbony fluff. This is also a really sucky summary sorry. This is also my first fanfic so sorry if it too sucks! There is some slight language but nothing really bad.


**This is my first fan fiction so I apologize if the characters seem a little off. I don't own the Mentalist nor do I own any of the characters.**

It was the start of his Jane's third Christmas without the girls. He wasn't as sad as he expected to be, the thought of that upset him. He heard her before he saw her, why was Lisbon here on Christmas. As, she approached his couch he put on his best smile and collapsed back onto his brown leather couch. He feigned sleep but, he could still hear Lisbon approaching. "I know your awake Jane." He cracked an eye and looked up at her.

"Oh hey Lisbon Merry Christmas, What are you doing here?" He could tell the question caught her off guard. But what caught him off guard was what flashed through his mind as he looked at her. She looked… different, it was a good different though. She was wearing a green scoop neck sweater that made her emerald green eyes shine and a pair of dark jeans that clung to her lower body. For such a short woman she had miles and miles of legs. He hoped he hadn't been staring as long as he thought; looking up he saw that Lisbon was zoned out too.

Jane's question had caught her off guard, why am I here on Christmas, I know why Jane is here he had told me on more than one occasion that he had nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. But, when she looked down at him to tell him off she noticed something different about him. He wasn't in his usual three piece suit. He had on a pair of jeans that she was sure made his ass look amazing. Wait when had she started thinking about what Jane's ass looked like. But the sweater he had on, it clung to his chest and showcased his abs and the color, the color made his ocean blue eyes pop. Wow, she thought, Jane looks amazing today this was defiantly a bad day to come into work. Jane interrupted her reprieve "Hey Lisbon you with me."

"Huh, oh yeah sorry."

Lisbon's face turned the cutest shade of pink. Wait, he thought, when did Lisbon become cute. He knew that she was staring because of the clothes but, he had a feeling of hope that she was staring because she was in love like he was.

He rose from his couch and said "You know Lisbon I never got a chance to give you your Christmas present, and you never got to give me mine."

"What makes you think I got you anything Jane," she replied feeling more like herself now that she had her mind off of how amazing her consultant's body looked. No, no, no Lisbon you can't think about him like that. He is your consultant you're his boss! No, no, no, no, no!

"Well I saw where you hid it already. It's…"

Lisbon cut him off, "If you've already seen it then you already know what it is."

"Calm down Lisbon I didn't saw I looked at it. I just saw where it was."

"Whatever Jane we all know a glance is all it takes for you."

"Fine, fine don't give it to me but if you change your mind I'll…"

He stopped talking as she walked away saying "I'm not going to my mind Jane."

As she sat at her desk she could see Jane shake his head stand up and leave. She hated that the next thought through her head was damn I was right he does have a nice ass.

After finishing up the paperwork she came in to do, most of which was Jane related, she reached in her desk to grab her present for Jane, she figured she could give it to him for his birthday or Christmas next year. When she looked in the drawer she saw her present and another as well as a note. She picked it up and looked at it, it read:

Told you I knew where you hid the presents.

So when you go home make sure to grab both of them.

-Jane

Well that was cryptic she thought. But she grabbed both presents and the note and headed out to her car.

When she pulled into her driveway she saw all her lights on. So she grabbed her bag with the presents in it and slowly walked up to her house with gun in hand. As she threw open her door she saw her curly haired consultant sitting on her couch with a cup in his hand.

"Woman put that gun away your gonna kill someone," he shouted.

"Jane what are your doing in my house!"

"Well obviously I'm here for my present and to see the look on your face when you open mine. If I had known this was how I was going to be greeted I would have just gone home."

As Lisbon looked around she cried "Jane what have you done to my house!"

"Well you were gone a lot longer than I thought you were going to be and your house wasn't very Christmassy so I decorated it but I might have gone a little overboard."

"A little Jane, jeez it looks like Santa threw up on my living room."

"Well if I had realized you were going to be such a Grinch about it."

He rose to leave but as she looked up at him she could see the pain in his eyes.

"Wait Jane don't, don't go."

A grin broke out on his face and he sat back down.

With a sigh she put down her things. She grabbed the gifts from her bag and sat next to Jane. "Did you at least make me some tea or something?" He smirked and handed her a mug. Then he started to bounce on the sofa and gave her a look that could only be described as a little kid on Christmas.

"Are you bouncing because you want your present or because you want me to open mine," she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

He stuck his tongue out and said "Woman just open it."

She tore the wrapping paper off as slowly as possible just to irk him and underneath it she saw a jeweler's box. She gasped and looked up at him. He nodded and encouraged her to open it. Inside was a charm bracelet. It was beautiful and oddly practical for a Patrick Jane gift.

"Oh Patrick, it's beautiful! I love it thank you!" He kept bouncing up and down next to her. She sighed, "Here Jane."

He snatched the box out of her hands and ripped the paper off and his hand flew to his mouth. It was a scrapbook, inside it was filled with articles of cases they had solve and pictures of them and the team. "Teresa this, this is wonderful thank you!"

When she looked up at him, she saw tears in his eyes. "Patrick are you okay?"

He smiled "Oh Teresa, I'm wonderful in fact I'm feeling better than I have in a while and it's all because of you."

She started to tear up, only Patrick Jane, the mentalist, could make her tear up she thought. He pulled another box out from behind his back and handed it to her. This time it was her turn to have her hand fly to her mouth.

Inside was an emerald necklace, beautiful, but not what made her finally start to cry. On top of the necklace was a card. All that was on it were three words but that was all it needed to say. It had I love you on it.

When she looked up she saw that his ocean blue eyes were misty, "I don't think I'm ready to say it out loud yet," he whispered.

"That's okay," she whispered back "I think I am. Patrick Jane I love you too."

He smiled and gently brushed his lips across her forehead "That's all I needed to hear."

**Wow you actually made it through! Please review and tell me what I did wrong or right, if you liked it or if I just need to delete my page completely! **** Merry Christmas!**


End file.
